cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash Skirata
“Dash" was the nickname of a veteran clone trooper sergeant who served in the 501st Legion's Torrent Company in the early months of the Clone Wars. Bred on Kamino, Dash was trained as a clone trooper medic and became a first aid specialist in the Grand Army of the Republic. Serving under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Clone Captain CT-7567, nicknamed "Rex," Sergeant Dash fought in the Battle of Christophsis and employed his medical expertise to assist those among his comrades who had been wounded during the course of the battle. Dash also led a squad in the following Battle of Teth against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and, along with Rex, was one of the six survivors of the original Torrent Company when it was nearly eradicated by the Separatist Droid Army. A few months into the war, Dash joined Rex; Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano; and a batch of six new 501st troopers on a routine shakedown cruise aboard Republic Navy Captain Gilad Pellaeon's assault ship, [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Leveler Leveler]. During that assignment, Dash helped to rescue Republic Intelligence Agent Hallena Devis, who had been captured during a Separatist-backed rebel uprising on the planet JanFathal. Although the operation was ultimately a success, two of the rookie troopers— “Sharpie” and “Bowler” died during the mission. Training and early Career The clone trooper nicknamed "Dash” was bred on Kamino to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. In addition to his standard training from the Kaminoan cloners, Dash received training as a clone medic and first aid specialist, ensuring that he would be able to help his comrades when they were injured on the battlefield. By 22 BBY, the first year of the Clone Wars, Dash had received a promotion to the rank of clone sergeant and was assigned to the Grand Army's famed 501st Legion, in which he served in Torrent Company under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Clone Captain CT-7567, nicknamed "Rex," both of whom he became acquainted with. Service in the 501st In the first year of the war, Dash was sent with a 501st contingent under the command of Jedi Generals Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Captain Rex to retake the planet Christophsis, which had been seized by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Republic army became based out of Christophsis's Crystal City during its fight against the Separatist Droid Army and, after a few days of fighting, eventually succeeded in repelling the Confederacy. During the lull in fighting, Dash took up his duty as a medic at the Republic's temporary first-aid station, a colonnaded doorway behind the Republic lines and close to the city's main boulevard. While there, Dash treated trooper Grease, who had been wounded by a spray of jagged shrapnel fragments that had penetrated the gap in his plastoid clone armor between the back plate and the shoulder. Rex himself joined Dash and Grease at the first-aid station to shave his head, and Dash joked with Rex about the latter's hairless and brightened head. Removing some of the bloodstained fragments of Grease's armor, Dash reported to Rex that they were running low on bacta supplies, but that there were analgesics for the time being. Rex replied that the Republic cruiser [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_(Republic_cruiser) Hunter] had already dispatched for replenishment and would return soon. At that moment, a series of explosions rocked the main street. Rex immediately departed to join Skywalker and Kenobi on the front lines, while Dash finished patching Grease up so that the trooper would be able to fight in the continuing battle. Once Dash had finished, he grabbed his medical field kit and moved with the front line. Joining Rex and Skywalker in infiltrating the Separatist battle droid lines, Dash and Grease ascended an energy sphere with their platoon and helped their two commanding officers ambush a trio of Separatist tri-droids advancing through the street below. The group eventually brought the three droids down, and the Separatists' advance eventually halted. However, Confederate General Whorm Loathsom then deployed a deflector shield, advancing it just in front of his troops to counter and negate the Republic's heavy artillery. With Kenobi, Skywalker, and the latter's recently assigned Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, occupied elsewhere, Dash and Rex led the remaining forces to defend the AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons before the droids and their tanks could destroy them. The battle became increasingly grim as more and more 501st troopers began to fall to the droids' fire. Dash stated to Rex that he was out of ideas other than drawing the Separatists in, which Rex decided to do. Minutes later, however, Skywalker and Tano succeeded in destroying the Confederacy's deflector shield generator, and Dash immediately noticed the receding shield. The Republic heavy cannons opened fire on the droids, annihilating the Separatist lines and halting their advance. Reinforcements Admiral Wullf Yularen arrived at Christophsis with a fleet of Republic cruisers and reinforcements aboard, and a series of LAAT/i gunships were deployed. Rex and Dash were warned by a clone pilot of one of the two approaching gunships to stay clear of the craft's path as the pair of ships rained down fire on the Separatist tanks. With two men still alive somewhere close by on the battlefield, however, Rex and Dash picked their way through the rubble—despite the pilot's warning to stand clear of the area—to search for the survivors, responding to the life signs transmitted by their armor-mounted monitors. One of the life signs stopped transmitting while the two clone officers attempted to move the rubble. Overall, the Republic was able to win a victory on Christophsis, capturing Loathsom and ending the Confederacy's occupation of the Outer Rim world. Following the successful campaign at Christophsis, Dash and Torrent Company were assigned to an assault force led by Skywalker, Tano, and Rex to rescue the captured Rotta, son of Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure, in order to win Jabba's favor to allow the Grand Army access to hyperlanes running through Hutt-controlled space. The Republic contingent traveled to the Wild Space planet of Teth, where Republic scouts had determined to be the location of an abandoned monastery where Rotta was being held by the Confederacy, and launched an assault up the mesa leading to the cliff-high monastery. Tanus was among the men of Torrent Company who survived the assault, although half did not. Battle on Teth At Teth, Dash helped to rescue Rotta the Huttlet and even risked his life to ensure that Rotta was reunited with his crime lord father. After Torrent Company had beaten back the Separatist defenses and secured the monastery, Dash joined Skywalker, Tano, Rex, and troopers Atar, Dunn, and Goose to search the monastery for Rotta. The group entered the stronghold's darkened antechamber, where the five clone troopers used their helmets' headlamps to see in the dim light. Rex eventually ordered his men to kill the lights unless they made enemy contact. Continuing through the monastery, the clones encountered the droid 4A-7. Five meters ahead of the others and the closest ones to their greeter, Dash and Dunn slammed the droid against the wall and put their blasters to the head of their potential enemy. 4A-7 introduced himself as the caretaker of the monastery and thanked the Jedi and clones for liberating him from the battle droids. Skywalker inquired after the Huttlet's location, and 4A-7 directed him to the detention level, where the Separatists had kept their prisoners. Only then did Dash and Dunn release the droid on Rex's orders, although the clones continued to keep their eyes on the supposed "caretaker." As Skywalker and Tano departed to find Rotta and left Rex and the other clones to secure the exit, Dash flicked his helmet spot lamp back on and trained the light on 4A-7, watching as the droid went about its business. Over the clones' private comlink frequency, Dash expressed to Rex his belief that they should be helping Skywalker, to which Rex replied that if the Jedi General returned with any broken bones, they would not be his. When Skywalker contacted Rex with the news that he and his Padawan had found the Huttlet, Rex sent Dash down to assist the pair in retrieving him to avoid any accidents. At Skywalker's added request, Dash brought down a backpack to help carry the heavy Rotta. Upon arriving in Rotta's prison cell and catching wind of the Huttlet's distinctive, less-than-pleasant aroma, Tanus requested permission to speak freely and released a string of expletives and his desire to stow Rotta in the cargo bay. Dash handed the backpack over to Tano, who loaded Rotta on and strapped on the pack herself. Once Dash notified Skywalker that Rex had an LAAT/i gunship waiting on standby to transport them and the Huttlet away from Teth, the trio proceeded back outside with the Huttlet in tow. However, on the walk back, Tano realized that Rotta was gravely ill and required medical attention if he was to return to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine safe and sound. The B'omarr Order Monastery soon came under attack by Separatist forces in the form of several C-9979 landing craft, which deployed squadrons of Vulture droid starfighters and an army of battle droids to retake the monastery. At Rex's order, Dash and fellow Sergeant Hez took their respective squads to provide covering fire in the building's courtyard alongside the Republic's only All Terrain Tactical Enforcer as the rest of the Republic forces retreated into the monastery. The AT-TE walker was destroyed by the approaching battle droids, and Dash and the few survivors made it back into the monastery before Skywalker shut the doors on the droids, sealing his battle group inside the monastery. Only three-quarters of Torrent Company had survived the Separatists' counterattack, with Dash among the three remaining medic-trained troopers. At a single gesture from Rex, all of the clones hastened to prepare defenses inside the monastery against the battle droids, which would inevitably find a way to enter the stronghold. Eventually, Skywalker, Tano, and the astromech droid R2-D2 left with Rotta to find an alternate exit from the monastery and secure medical attention for the Huttlet. Not long after the Jedi departed, the battle droids succeeded in breaking through the entrance door's lock mechanism and launched their counterattack on the remainder of Torrent Company. Wave after wave of B1 and B2 battle droids and DSD1 dwarf spider droids stormed into the monastery's antechamber and blasted through the clones' resistance. During the fighting, Dash was surprised by an approaching droid. Caught on a reload, he swung his blaster sideways like a club and received assistance from Rex, who put a stream of bolts into the droid. By the time that the droids had secured the monastery, only seven survivors of Torrent Company were left, with Rex and Dash among their number. When Rex contacted his remaining men over their private frequency and told them to report in if they still survived, Dash replied with the others and stated that he had made it through with only a few bruises. As Rex told the six troopers to follow his lead and join him on escaping the monastery when the time came, Dark Acolyte and Separatist Supreme Commander Asajj Ventress found and interrogated the Captain on Skywalker's whereabouts. After Ventress threw Rex aside and departed to confront Skywalker and Tano, leaving her droids to guard the clones, Dash checked on Rex over their frequency to confirm that his commanding officer was still with them. Rex replied positively and shared a few jokes with Dash and the others about the names that Ventress had called them. Continuing to maintain unmoving positions on the ground to avoid alerting the droids to their continued survival, both Rex and Dash attempted to find a clear comlink channel but were unable to receive any from their helmets' frequency. Presently, Skywalker contacted Rex over the latter's wrist comlink, and the message blared loud enough for the clones' battle droid guards to hear. Roused by the audio, the troopers prepared for the fight against the droids that would inevitably follow. Following Rex's lead of tearing down the nearest droid, Dash and the other four clones sprang to their feet. Dash snatched the rifle from a battle droid as it tottered backward and joined his comrades at the AT-TE walker, where they took cover from the battle droids. The clones kept their rappel lines primed in case they were given the chance to descend the cliff and escape to the dense jungle below. The clone troopers destroyed more and more droids and used the carcasses of their inert enemies to reinforce the burned-out AT-TE walker. As an hour passed, Dash edged up the barricade and poked a strip-cam over the top, allowing Rex to survey the view of the battle droids' position. While trooper Zeer planted a series of explosives an eviscerated super battle droid to send back to its comrades, Dash and Del manned a repeating blaster that they had stolen from the Separatists. Zeer eventually finished his work and dispatched the trap droid, blasting through the battle droids. While the droids regrouped, Dash recalled a holovid that he had previously watched, in which enemy forces besieging a fort of troops were so impressed by their adversaries' bravery that they sang songs of tribute to them. Dash ended the joke by stating that they had "all got shot." The battle droids soon returned and converged on the remaining clones' position. Returning the droids' fire, the clones became laced in a square, facing out on four fronts, and came to rely on the "generous supply" of mortars and other weapon supplies that had been left in the deactivated AT-TE walker. Almost back-to-back with Rex, Dash emptied clip after clip from a repeating blaster through a gap in the barrier into the sea of battle droids. Eventually, General Kenobi arrived at the Teth monastery with reinforcements from the Grand Army's 212th Attack Battalion. As Republic gunships approached the cliff-high castle with Kenobi, Clone Commander CC-2224, nicknamed "Cody," and the 212th aboard, the battle droid commander told the remainder of Torrent Company to surrender. Rex stalled for time until the arrival of the Republic reinforcements, which promptly blasted the droids in the courtyard to scrap. With the 212th Battalion taking over and sweeping back the droids, the six survivors of Torrent Company met in the courtyard. Attie stated that Dash's holovid now had a different ending, as they had all lived "happily ever after," but Del, recalling all of their fallen brothers, replied that most of them had not. The Republic was eventually able to win through in the campaign at Teth, but although Torrent Company was soon replenished with new troops, the loss of the original unit was never forgotten. Mission to JanFathal Dash later accompanied Captain Rex on a training mission for six new clone troopers aboard Captain Gilad Pellaeon`s newly refitted Acclamator-''class assault ship, ''Leveler. When the routine shakedown cruise turned into a mission to extract Republic Intelligence agent Hallena Devis from JanFathal, Dash was present for the mission's planning meeting and made a point of reassuring Jedi Knights Callista Masana and Geith Eri, Dash would go on to pilot the anonymous shuttle the extraction team would use to infiltrate the planet`s capital amidst a Separatist invasion. Despite Rex's order to leae after they had recovered the agent, Dash returned at Devis' own insistence to retrieve Rex and his men, After an unfortunate series of events that led the team back down to the planet and into yet another battle with the invading CIS presence, Dash would tend to the severe injuries sustained by one of the rookie troopers named Ince, Despite Dash's knowledge as a combat medic, Ince's wounds would prove mortal and he died despite all of Tanus's best efforts. Personalities and Traits A loyal sergeant in Torrent Company, Dash formed a certain friendship with the unit's clone officer, Captain Rex, and additionally became acquainted with the company's assigned Jedi General, Anakin Skywalker. Dash expressed humor even in the most dire situations, such as his unit's last stand during the Battle of Teth, and gained a reputation of using a "deadpan tone" to tell his variety of jokes. He was also sarcastic at times. When given permission to speak freely regarding Rotta the Huttlet, Dash expressed his intense repulsion at the Huttlet's aroma in a string of less-than-flattering expletives and stated his desire to stow Rotta in the cargo bay, where his distinctive smell would not be a nuisance to the clone sergeant himself or others. Talents and Abilities Dash was trained as a first aid specialist to help his comrades when they were injured on the front lines. He was skilled enough to be able to patch up trooper Grease when the clone received a grave shoulder wound inflicted by flying shrapnel. Grease was able to return to fighting after he was treated. Equipment Dash's Phase I clone trooper armor was painted blue and had become charred by blaster fire by the time of the Battle of Teth. He carried both a DC-15 blaster and a rappel line with him. Additionally, his duties as medic required him to keep a medical field kit during the Battle of Christophsis. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Mercenary Category:Male Characters Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Republic Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Sergeant Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:True Mandalorian Category:501st Legion Category:Nebula Corp